Over the Edge
by LGH
Summary: After what happens in the Cave in Demon Apocalypse, Grubbs can't cope anymore and attempts to take his own life. Can Dervish stop him before it's too late? Attempted Suicide, don't read if you don't like stuff like that Rated T to be safe.


**Over the Edge **

Authors Note - Hi, just a little something I wrote a while back, One of my first fan fictions I ever wrote. I always wanted there to be more Dervish/Grubbs family fluffy stuff in the books and I loved the idea of Dervish helping Grubbs feel better after what happened in the cave in Demon Apocalypse after Grubbs has to kill Bill-E. Hope you like it xx

Please Review x

Huggins x

Little Glass Heart

Summary - After what happens in the Cave in Demon Apocalypse, Grubbs can't cope anymore and attempts to take his own life. Can Dervish stop him before it's too late? ( Attempted Suicide, don't read if you don't like stuff like that)

Grubbs felt like his life was over; to save the world he had to kill his own brother, his best friend, Bill-E Spleen.

He stood upon the rocky cliffs of Carcery Vale staring into the water below knowing the second he jumped the pain would all be over, he could be free from the guilt and the responsibility,

Dervish would be better off without him, for he had loved Billy, having been there throughout his childhood. Grubbs doubted Dervish would ever be able to forgive him for what he had done. Grubbs was sure Dervish hated him, , hell he hated himself and at the moment Grubbs decided. As he stood on the rocky cliff, he thought of Gret and his mother and Father and most importantly Bill-E. Would he see them again? If he could, what would his father say? Would he be angry or afraid of what his son had become? A Murderer. Letting out a final heartbroken sob, Grubbs decided.

Firmly closing his eyes he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped

As he hit the water it was so cold, colder than he had expected, way colder.

As Dervish ran his heart felt as though it was fit to burst, not only had he lost one nephew but if he didn't run quickly, he could most likely lose another. When Billy died he had understood why Grubbs had killed him. Not just for the world's sake but for Billy's sake also. Dervish regretted never telling Billy and Grubbs just how much he loved them but he had already lost one nephew and after finding Grubbs's note he knew he had to act fast.

Dervish,

I'm sorry, for everything, inflicting myself upon you

Making you go to Slawter, always making you worried

I don't think you ever noticed but Meera loves you, you should see the way she looks at you.

At least I know you will have each other

I know you hate me for what I did, but I only did what was best fore the world and Bill-E

U were like my father, when I thought I had nothing left I had you.

I love you so much but what I did to Bill-E is unforgivable. I deserve to die like him but so much more painfully.

Goodbye,

Grubbs

Dervish knew exactly were Grubbs would go and he rode to the cliffs as fast as his van would allow hoping against hope that he was not to late. Dervish spotted Grubbs just as he jumped from the cliff into the ice, cold water 50 feet below. Dervish had expected Grubbs to wait for him to come. He thought he would be able to talk him down. He felt himself freeze momentarily before running faster than he ever had before. Reaching the edge of the cliff form which his nephew had just plunged from, Dervish looked down into the freezing water below.

It didn't take a second thought for Dervish to jump in after him.

Grubbs was so cold, all he could feel in the world was grief and pain but he knew that he deserved both his physical and emotional agony as punishment for killing his brother. The pain began to dull and Grubbs suddenly felt peaceful knowing soon he would, soon be wrapped in deaths embrace but just as his mind began to blur a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Grubbs smiled, finally death had found him.

Dervish managed to fight the current and get him and Grubbs to the beach. When Dervish reached him, Grubbs had already stopped breathing. His lungs already filled with water, had seemed to have given up. Slapping Grubbs on the back, he signed in relief when he began to choke. Water poured out of his mouth and covered the sand around them before he collapsed on his side and breathed deeply.

Checking his nephew's airways and satisfied Grubbs could breathe well enough; Dervish collapsed on the sand, exhausted and closed his eyes for a few moments before climbing to his feet and lifting Grubbs into his arms, taking him to the van.

As Grubbs returned to consciousness, his throat throbbed painfully and his back felt extremely uncomfortable as he felt the lumpy hospital pillows behind him. Finally opening his eyes, he looked at the white ceiling and around the large room with its own flatscreen television and a rather comfy looking recliner which his Uncle, fast asleep, was currently occupying. Grubbs just watched him for a while as he noted how for the first time since Bill-E's death he looked at peace. Dervish jerked in his sleep his face transforming from peaceful to that of fear and pain. Grubbs made to leapt to his feet but found his legs felt like Jelly and he hit the floor, unable to move any further. He lay there completely helpless, for what seemed like hours. He felt so cold, like he was in a freezer. He realised he was getting colder and colder. Looking towards the bed, he realised from the heat lamp and the multiple blankets he must have hypothermia and lying on the floor wasn't helping it.

**All Dervish could see was the blackness, then Billy appeared to him, with a look of anguish and betrayal on his face. "You led me to my death; it was your fault, for never telling me and Grubbs about the cave" Billy hissed "I hate you" **

Waking up, Dervish took deep calming breathes, before looking towards the bed. To his utter horror it was empty and on the floor in the middle of the room laid his nephew. Shaking and pale white, Grubbs looked terrible. Diving to his feet, he flew towards him and quickly kneeled down beside the freezing boy. Grubbs was shaking badly, as Dervish lifted him from the floor onto the bed, he stirred and looked up at his Uncle. Dervish made sure Grubbs was getting warm again before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you jump? Do you have any Idea what you put me through, I just lost Billy and I thought I was going to lose you aswell"

Turning his face away, Grubbs looked out of the window into the busy street just after the hospital car park.

"I killed Bill-E, I deserved to die. I wanted to die! You don't need me; I'm a murderer who can be no use to anyone!"

He felt tears falling down his face but he made no effort to wipe them away like he usually would have.

"I do need you, more than you can imagine. You're my nephew and I love you"

"I killed Bill-E! You shouldn't even want to look at me, you're lying, and you say you love me but inside you hate me for what I did"

Grubbs looked up at dervish and immediately looked away seeing the pain in his Uncles eyes after what he had said.

Dervish pulled Grubbs up in a sitting position and then cradling his face in his hands gently and whispered in a voice of pure agony,

"How could you think I did not love you , I loved u and Billy more than anything in the world, after Cal died, you both kept me sane, both of you were a part of him and yes I am angry that Billy had to die but I'm not angry at you, if anything I'm angry at Lord Loss and Juni, if they hadn't started to open the tunnel Billy wouldn't have had to die."

Dervish and Grubbs hugged and sobbed for a long time. From up above Bill-E smiled down on them.

Some Reviews would be lovely xx


End file.
